


Birthday surprise

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Schmico, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: It's Nico's birthday and Levi has the perfect night planned





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut!

 

 

Levi was staring at the box sitting in front of him. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, well technically Nico’s bed but the intern had officially moved in so everything was now ‘theirs’, with the package unopened in front of him. Levi had been staring at the packed since it was given to him by the UPS delivery guy ten minutes ago.

There was a small part of him that just wanted to send the package right back without opening it, this was a dumb idea. It really wasn’t fair that this whole sexy thing was so much harder for guys Levi thought. Girls can just put lingerie to surprise their partners. It had amazed Levi how many different types of lingerie there actually exist. When he started his google search a few weeks ago he felt like he had entered a whole new world. Though it didn’t do anything for him he could see why people would get turned on by all the thongs and bras and whatever else there was. For a hot minute he had tried searching if there was any ‘sensual’ clothing for males, but that had scarred him for life. He had almost given up his search until one section of the website had drawn his attention. Now here he was, wondering how he was going to make it through tonight if he didn’t even have the courage to open the damn package. Just like a bandaid, Levi thought as he ripped open the package in one go.

He curiously reached in and grabbed the first item he could reach. He turned the bottle of flavoured lube in his hands and read the label. Then he fished out the other similar bottle, he wasn’t sure if Nico would prefer banana or strawberry, and put them in his nightstand. He left the last item in the box and shoved it under the bed. A look on his watch told him he only had twenty minutes left before Nico would come home. He got up and walked over to the cabinet he had been hiding his other ‘gifts’ in. As he looked between the can of whipped cream and the chocolate sauce he felt a combination of shyness and pure embarrassment pool in his stomach. Nico had only asked for one gift on his birthday, an uninterrupted night with his boyfriend. Thus Levi had started planning the perfect night.

\------------------

Nico didn’t really see the point in celebrating his birthday, why would it be any different than any other day. Luckily no one, except his boyfriend and Link, knew today was his birthday. For a minute he was concerned his secret would come out but he successfully shushed a singing Link at the start of his shift just in time for no one to hear. Link had thought it was stupid he didn’t want to celebrate but had fortunately let it go. They didn't mention it anymore during the rest of his, quite boring, shift. Nico looked at the clock, praying for his pager to keep quite now that there were only five minutes left of his shift. After five agonizing minutes Nico decided luck was on his side today and made his way over to the lockers. 

\------------------ 

Levi was nervously wringing his hand, looking at the door every two minutes but nothing had happened yet. He looked at his watch, Nico was running late. Just when Levi started second guessing his whole plan again he heard keys jingling and the front door open. “Sorry I’m late, I really had to take a shower” Nico quickly kicked off his shoes, his hair still wet from the quick shower. He took no time to stride over to Levi and kissed him hungrily, tangling his hands in the intern’s hair. Levi moaned against Nico’s lips and grabbed onto his shirt. Nico pulled back for a second, his pupils blown wide with lust “God you look hot today” Nico admired his boyfriend, sliding his hand over the dark blue polo to the back of Levi’s jeans into his back pocket.  

“Happy birthday Nico” Levi blushed softly and shifted his eyes to look over Nico’s shoulder to the kitchen counter “I got you a present”. Nico nipped at his neck “Can I open it later?” Nico started unbuttoning Levi’s polo. Levi moaned and kissed Nico deeply again, turning them around to push the taller man against the wall. Nico helped Levi take off his shirt and was about to pick up his boyfriend when something caught his attention.

Nico strode over to the kitchen counter and picked up the can of whipped cream. Levi followed his movements and blushed deeply as he realized what Nico was picking up “Happy birthday?” He offered to Nico who raised his eyebrow in question. Nico seemed to get the hint and actually grunted, making his way over to him with the can in hand. Nico picked up Levi with one hand, the intern quickly wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist as Nico carried him to the bedroom. “I didn’t know you had such a kinky side” Nico smirked as he threw Levi onto their bed, immediately attaching their lips. Nico stripped off his own shirt and started shaking the can whipped cream. Levi had lost all embarrassment by now, lust clouding over his mind “I’m glad you like your present”.

Nico squirted a long line of whipped cream all the way down Levi’s chest and sat back to admire his work “You’re going to regret this” Nico smirked mischievously at Levi before gliding his tongue up Levi’s chest, licking off the line of whipped cream. Levi moaned and groaned beneath Nico, grabbing onto his hair. Nico leaned over Levi and grazed his teeth against his ear “No touching” Nico whispered, softly biting into Levi’s earlobe while pinning his arms above him. Levi arched up off the bed, his erection painfully strained against his jeans “Please Nico” He tried to find some friction. “Sei cosi sexy quando lo fai” Nico purred as he unbuttoned Levi’s jeans and peeled them off, carelessly throwing them on the ground. Levi felt like he would combust any minute and breathed a sigh of relief when his member finally sprung free from the tight jeans.

Nico licked a stripe up his cock with a flat tongue before backing away completely, eliciting a disapproving grunt from Levi. Levi looked up to beg his boyfriend to give him some release when he saw Nico reaching for the whipped cream again. Nico looked at Levi smugly and coated the intern’s long shaft with whipped cream. “Nico” Levi moaned loudly, the sensation of the cold cream against his throbbing erection putting stars behind his eyes. Nico took him in at once, the tip of his penis hitting the back of Nico’s throat. Without choking Nico swallowed around him before pulling off with a pop to lick off the remaining cream. After he had made sure all whipped cream was off, Nico took Levi into his mouth again and started bobbing up and down. It only took a minute before Levi felt himself explode, not able to form any words to warn his boyfriend of his orgasm. The sight of Nico swallowing his semen almost made Levi pass out, he had never felt anything like this before.

Nico loved going down on Levi, seeing him fall apart under his hands was his favorite way to pass time. With a satisfied grin Nico reached into the nightstand where they kept the lube. His hand closed around a bottle and while pulling it out Nico vaguely wondered if it was just him or their usual bottle of lube had a different shape. “Banana flavoured?” Nico wondered aloud while taking off his pants and underwear. “There’s also strawberry if you prefer..” Levi blushed softly, sitting up and slowly stroking Nico “But I would really like to try out the banana on you” Levi batted his eyelashes seductively.

Nico nodded so fast Levi was afraid his head might fall off and kissed Levi deeply, tongues fighting for dominance “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me” He groaned into the kiss. Levi opened the bottle clumsily, distracted by Nico who was looking at him like he was desert. He smelled the bottle, it actually smelled like bananas, and squirted some on his hand “Sit on the edge of the bed babe” He instructed Nico as he got down on his knees himself. Nico sat on the edge of their bed, legs spread wide, and tangled his hand in Levi’s hair while bracing himself on the bed with his other hand. Levi looked up at him through his eyelashes innocently and started stroking him slowly, spreading the lube around his erect member. “Suck me baby” Nico moaned, fisting Levi’s hair and urging him down on his cock.

It took a minute for Levi to adjust but then he hollowed his cheeks and took Nico in all the way. Levi twirled his tongue around Nico’s cock the lube making his tongue glide easily over the tip and back. Levi moaned at the taste of the lube combined with the precum leaking from Nico’s cock, sending vibrations down Nico’s shaft making him moan as well. Nico tugged at Levi’s hair “Fuck so good, keep going babe” He scratched his nails over Levi’s scalp. Levi squirted some lube on his fingers and started prodding at Nico’s hole, humming around his cock. Nico threw his head back as he felt Levi enter him with a slick finger, the stimulation sending goosebumps all over his body. Levi entered one more finger, never taking his mouth of the cock he was sucking, and crooked them to find the special spot he knew would make Nico fall apart. Nico grabbed onto the sheets, his knuckles turning white, and moaned the intern’s name “Yes Levi, fuck, I’m gonna” The intern had finally found what he was looking for and pressed two fingers against Nico’s prostate. With a scream Nico pulled on Levi’s brown locks and came hard down his throat.

They both crawled back onto the bed and kissed deeply both tasting the salty combination of semen and bananas. “Can I rim you?” Nico pulled back, lips bruised from kissing, hands sliding down to grab Levi’s ass. They hadn’t done this before so it took Levi by surprise but judging by his twitching cock it turned him on just as much so he answered with a breathy moan “Fuck yes”. Nico grabbed a cushion and flipped Levi over onto his stomach, lifting his hips up to put the cushion underneath. He spread Levi’s cheeks and drizzled some lube on his crack, kneading his cheeks with one hand.

Levi’s cock sprung back to life when he felt the cold lube touch his overheated body. Before he knew it he felt a tongue slowly nudging at his hole. Nico pulled back for a second “Relax babe, let me make you feel good” he breathed against the pink flesh before softly biting into it. Levi took a deep breath, clenching when he felt Nico bite him and then relaxed into his touch, letting Nico’s tongue penetrate him. Nico massaged his cheeks, curling his tongue inside the younger man making him scream.

Nico poked his tongue in one last time before pulling back and quickly coating his cock with lube before pushing into Levi balls deep in one smooth motion. Levi shrieked when he felt Nico’s large member enter him without any time to adjust and he knew he was going to feel it tomorrow. “You okay babe?” Nico asked his whole body covering Levi’s to whisper in his ear. Levi took a deep breath to adjust and then nodded “Hmmh keep going” he moaned into his pillow. Nico started moving in and out of him slowly, the raise of Levi’s hip on the cushion giving Nico just the right access to push in all the way. They moaned in unison as they set up a pace, Nico pushing in as Levi lifted his hips. Nico felt the familiar heat rise up in his stomach and started moving more rapidly the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room.

Nico pulled out and flipped Levi over to his back slamming back into him directly “You’re going to be so sore tomorrow you can’t even walk” Nico smirked as he looked down at all the bitemarks he had left on his boyfriend. Levi reached up to touch Nico’s rock hard abs, sweat glistening on his forehead, he didn’t give a damn he would be limping for the next two days “Harder Nico, please”. Nico smirked and did as he was told, completely pulling out then slamming back in again, making the bed thud against the wall with every thrust. Levi groaned and dug his nails into Nico’s back, his hole clenching tight as his second orgasm washed over him. Nico felt Levi stutter around him and shot his own load into Levi, pushing into him deeper than ever.

Nico slowly pulled out of Levi and collapsed beside him, both panting out their breaths. “That was.. “ Levi started out of breath “I know” Nico chuckled. After a few minutes they regained their strength and Nico got them a wet washcloth to clean up. After he threw the cloth in the laundry bin he got back in bed and pulled Levi close to him to softly stroked his hair “I changed my mind, I like birthdays”. Levi hummed in response deciding to save the box under the bed for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts find me on tumblr as greyssucker :)


End file.
